Godzilla
Godzilla, known as in Japan, is the Toho company's most popular kaiju to appear on screen. He made a number of Zone Fighter episodes. Background NOTE: This artical deals with the second Godzilla of the Showa series (1955-1975). One of the most powerful monsters on Earth, Gojira or Godzilla, as he is known around the world, has battled many strange and seemingly unbeatable monsters most from Earth, some from space. Because of these battles he has become a sort of legend and earned the title King of The Monsters as well as several others such as Monster Zero-One by the people of Planet X and later the the rarely used title Monster of Justice. Godzilla however is not the first of his kind. In 1954 a test of a nuclear bomb causes a dinosaur to wake up and mutate due to the radiation from the fallout. The dinosaur was either in hibernation and somehow survived the mass extinction, or was one of several surviving members living in underwater caves or well preserved remains of a dead dinosaur brought that somehow had it's cell division jump start by the fallout. Whatever the case Godzilla seems to be a breed of dinosaur that could live both on land and in the sea. Sometimes, Godzilla has appeared in Arcade Titans series as a primary septagonist, and in New Arcade Titans ''as a tertiary septagonist. The original Godzilla in 1954 made its presence known right away after several fishing ships went missing, it made its first appearance on Odo Island where the natives mistook it for a god of one of their legends, Gojira. Godzilla soon made it's way on main land Japan after ships failed to kill it with depth charges out on sea and went on a short lived rampage before returning to sea. The JSDF built several large power lines around the city in the event of the monsters return and sent several tanks and jets to patrol the area. Godzilla rose out of the water a few nights later and while the towers held it off for a few moments it proved to not be very effective as the monster gave the world it's first glimpse at its Atomic Blast, a strange, and terrible weapon where it fires plasma from its mouth by somehow harnessing the nuclear power with in its own body. Missiles, rockets, tanks, jets, all proved to be useless as Godzilla marched through them and burned Tokyo to the ground. Godzilla returned to the ocean when there was nothing left standing, the destruction hitting Japan like a third atomic bomb. The world was in a panic for Godzilla was not just a threat to Japan but to the whole world! It would be only a matter of time before the rest of the world was attacked. Godzilla would eventually be killed with Dr. Serizawa by a weapon invented by him called the Oxygen Destroyer. Not wanting his weapon to ever be used, Serizawa chose to die with Godzilla. Both victims of the Atomic Age would find peace at the bottom of Tokyo Bay only through their deaths. The world thought the nightmare was over however in 1955, just one year after the death of the first, a new Godzilla was spotted on a small island fighting another dinosaur monster resembling a large ankylosarus which would later be named Anguirus. Both monsters fell into the sea and continued their war. Later the two would come to shore at Osaka and battle all across the city until finally at Osaka Castle the new Godzilla bit down on Anguirus' neck and ending the battle. Godzilla then finished off the corpse with his Atomic Breath before returning to the sea. It wasn't until the kaiju was once again spotted on a small island that it was defeated by air bombings causing an avalanche. Godzilla's next adventures would not be until some time in the 60's. Godzilla broke free of its icy tomb and went right for Japan. At the same time the monster King Kong was captured and brought to Japan but escaped. Godzilla battle the giant ape in Japan's country side and thought the ape fought well it was no match for the Godzilla. However by mere chance of luck a stray lighting bolt from a passing storm hit King Kong and powered it up. A strange power King Kong had was the ability to grow stronger from electricity and shock anything it touches. Godzilla could only use its atomic fire but that wasn't enough as King Kong kept running in close and zapping him. Eventually both combatants fell into the sea where only King Kong surfaced and swam back to his home island. Godzilla would later pop out of the most unlikely places next time after a hurricane hits Japan. The monster rose out of the ground! Godzilla burrowed underground, to arise near an Expo. Godzilla resumed his rampage once more and wadded through the JSDF efforts like they were nothing. A plan to use metal nets and the Artificial Lighting Generator had almost did what many other weapons failed to do and nearly killed Godzilla! Godzilla however would prove to have the Devil's luck as the generators overheated and blew a fuse. Godzilla continued on his path to a strange giant egg that was found washed up the storm. Growing desperate Japan pleaded with the natives of Infant Island to ask Mothra to help them. A monster that had gone on a rampage some time before in Japan, it was the JSDF belief that only another giant monster stood a chance to beat Godzilla. At first the natives were reluctant as Mothra's fairies had begged Japan to return Mothra's egg to no avail. However it was agreed upon by the natives and the fairies to send Mothra out before Godzilla attacked their island next. Mothra battled Godzilla but was at a huge disadvantage due to its old age. Mothra died but saved her egg which would hatch not one but two Mothra larva that would use tactics to beat the kaiju and avenge their mother. The two brave young offspring would hide behind hills to shield themselves from Godzilla's heat ray and the other would spray silk on him when his back was turned until completely helpless and blind, Godzilla fell in the sea. Later that same year a strange meteor would fall to Earth, waking Godzilla up as well as an old nightmare from 1956, Rodan. Two mutant pteranodons attacked the world back in 1956 before being killed off. It is unknown if this Rodan was one the two from before that somehow survived or if it was another member that was mutated. What is known is that it flew out to sea just to attack Godzilla. The two kaiju's battle could not be contained by the sea as they kept fighting to land and fought all over Japan's country side. This would prove to be the least of the Japan's, and indeed, the world's worries as the Meteor shot flames up into the sky that would soon form a body of flesh and blood called King Ghidorah. Looking very much like a three headed dragon, the space monster King Ghidorah was feared among the universe as The Destroyer of Worlds and had earned the title King of Terror for the fear it inspired in everyone. King Ghidorah would travel the universe and destroy entire planets and kill off all life on said planet, one of which was Venus which had life before King Ghidorah reduced it to a barren dead world. Not wanting the monster to cause an apocalypse on Earth, the people of Earth asked the faries if Mothra could help them. Mothra was still only a larva and the other larva had died of it's injuries. However they thought it might be worth trying to have Mothra convince Godzilla and Rodan to team up against King Ghidorah. Mothra tried to convince them to work together to battle King Ghidorah but the two monsters refused, wanting nothing more then to fight each other. The brave insect marched into battle alone and it was made clear right away that it didn't stand a chance against the space demon. However Godzilla and Rodan finally realized what King Ghidorah meant to the world and joined the bug in kicking it off the planet. Later a new planet would be discovered as well as a race of human like beings on it called the Xilians. The Xilians asked the people of Earth for help to be rid of Monster Zero, their name for none other than King Ghidorah. They wanted to capture Monster Zero-One, Godzilla, and Monster Zero-Two, Rodan. In exchange the they would give Earth a miracle drug that could cure anything. Earth accepted and the two kaiju were brought on the planet where they fought King Ghidorah and won. But it was all just a show as the Xillians were now controlling all three monsters and using them as sort of weapons to conquer the Earth. The plan almost worked until the human race found the Xilians weakness to sound waves and drove them away. Now free from alien control Godzilla, Rodan, and King Ghidorah wasted no time in ressuming their fight once they woke up. However they fell down a mountain into the sea. Only King Ghidorah rose out of the water that day as the winner of that battle. The planet killer, frustrated and confused by the recent events decided to leave with the victory into space instead of bringing the Earth to ruin. Godzilla would later be discovered sleeping inside a cave and was intentionally awoken by a thunderstorm. The island turned out to be the base of operations for a terrorist group known as the Red Bamboo. The group was using a mutated shrimp, Ebirah to guard their base of operations. Godzilla had a brief scuffle with the now adult Mothra who knocked him out of the way as she escaped while rescuing her people and those who woke Godzilla to fight Ebirah. Godzilla soon followed and went into the sea right before the nuclear reactor the terrorist had on the island blew up. Godzilla would next protect his son, Minilla. Minilla had just been hatched due to Kamacuras cracking the egg and thus would need protection from his father from the gaint mantises, Kamacuras, as well as a giant spider called Kumonga. Kumonga even almost killed Godzilla were it not for the help of Minilla who surprisingly had an atomic breath that riveled Godzilla's when under enough stress (otherwise, his breath weapon was fire rings...unless Godzilla stepped on Minilla's tail intentionally). After winning the two were put into a forced hibernation when a weather control deviced triggered a winter on the island. When reports of this came back many people's viwes of Godzilla changed and children even day dream of him teaching his son how to fight off monsters like Gabara. By the 70's Godzilla had changed somewhat. No longer attacking human cities Godzilla would now fight off alien invaders. Though never really protecting the human race he would now find himself working with them from time to time because they would have a similar goal, to protect the Earth from monsters and invaders who would take over or destroy it. The first of these invaders would be Hedorah. Feeding off of pollution, Hedorah proved to be too powerful to be killed by Godzilla as his beam had little effect and only the strongest of physical attacks would shock it. The monster almost killed Godzilla but thankfully the human race had built giant electrodes which Godzilla powered with his beam and held the acidic blob kaiju there to dry out and die. Godzilla would then battle King Ghidorah and a new alien cyborg monster, Gigan, with help from Anguirus, either the same one recovered or a new member, and battled the two space monsters. However they were lured to the Godzilla Tower at the amusment park, World's Children's land, built by the Nebula Space Hunter M aliens, which fired it's Tri-Laser, severely hurting Godzilla before man's intervention. With the aliens and the laser gone, Gigan and King Ghidorah broke free of their alien control but continued their battle with the two dinosaur kaiju before being forced back into space from wence they came. Godzilla would next be summoned by the robot Jet Jagaur in 1973 to battle Megalon and Gigan. They fought a long and bloody battle before finally driving Gigan back into space once again and Megalon underground. That same year another small group of aliens would make their home on Earth after their planet was destroyed. But unlike the aliens Godzilla had been fighting before they were here to protect, not conquer. The Zone family would call on Godzilla's assistance when losing a fight and even built a sort of "Godzilla Cave" for him on the mainland. Being an alien, Zone Fighter would become an unlikely ally, even friend, with Godzilla. Godzilla would later earn a new title as The Monster of Justice because of the battles where he heroically helped Zone Fighter. As Zone Fighter continued his war with the Garoga, Godzilla would sometimes be called in to help Zone Fighter defeat Terror-Beasts like Spyler and Wargilgar when the two got the best of Zone Fighter. Godzilla would next battle Gigan who was upgraded with explosive tips and still trying to recover from his last battle with him and Jet Jaguar. Godzilla would leave Gigan for dead who tried to continue the fight only to battle Zone Fighter and be killed once and for all. Godzilla would next team up with Zone Fighter and destroy the Terror-Beast Zandolla before it could make Tokyo sink into a giant pit it was making. By this point Godzilla had become friends with Zone Fighter and the two would have sparring matches to hone their skills. Godzilla helped Zone Fighter with his battle against Jellar and Kastam-Jellar and they finished the two kaiju off with their combined fire power. The last recorded fight Godzilla was involved in helping Zone Fighter with he fought the monsters Garoborg and Spider Uros. It is unknown what happened to Zone Fighter but since the Garoga and Terror-Beasts have never been seen again since it is safe to assume that Zone Fighter destroyed the last of them once and for all and it's very possible that Godzilla had a hand in helping him in the final battle. Godzilla would next fight Mechagodzilla in 1974. Their first encounter ending a draw, Godzilla destroyed the robot in his second fight with help from a lion like stone monster called King Caesar. The next year in 1975 Godzilla would battle both Mechagodzilla agian as well as Titanosarus. Godzilla was greatly outmatched and only won thanks to the intervention of man. For many years Godzilla enjoyed a rather peaceful life on Monster Island. However, in 1999 another alien race invaded Earth and took control of several of Earth's monsters including Godzilla. Godzilla along with Rodan, Anguirus, Mothra, Gorosarus, Manda, Kumonga, Baragon, Varan, and Minilla attacked several cities around the world including Moscow, New York, and Tokyo. Eventually the human race broke the control the alien race had. Not one to give up, the aliens sent King Ghidorah down for the final showdown. Thoguh the mighty kaiju fought them off for a while even it's cosmic power could not take on so many monsters all at once and was killed once and for all freeing the universe from it's terror once and for all. The aliens were destroyed. Godzilla and his follow kaiju returned to Monster Island where they now spend the rest of their days in peace. Stats Godzilla is 50 meters tall and has a mass of 20,000 tons. Powers and weapons '''Atomic Breath:' Somehow Godzilla can harness the nuclear energy of his body and expell a super hot plasma from his mouth. Super Regenerative Power: Godzilla has a unusually super fast healing ability that allows him to recover from wounds that would normally be fatal to normal creatures. This regeneration does have it's limits however as vital organs such as the eyes take much longer to heal and some things such as Hedorah's acid can slowdown or even stop the cell division. Super Human Strength: Godzilla has been shown to lift and throw monsters much bigger and heavier then him including some of the kaiju from Zone Fighter who are just as heavy as and large as Heisei monsters. Beam Flight: Seen in Godzilla vs Hedorah, Godzilla has shown that if given enough time and energy he can fire a stream of his Atomic Breath that will act as a sort of propulsion and allow him to fly through the air. Magnetic Froce: Although electricity is a weakness of Godzilla there is a double edged sword aspect to it. While it will hurt Godzilla, if he absorbs enough of it he can store it and later use that energy to turn himself into a magnetic froce and pull metal objects to him. This power is very useful for dealing with robots but at the price of being injured. In fact Godzilla has only been seen using this power once in Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla (1974) and even then only days after being hit by several bolts of lighting so as to give himself enough time to regenerate from the injuries before using it on Mechagodzilla. Weakness Godzilla's weakness is electricity however this is by no means an easy way of killing him. Despite being weak to it the first Godzilla went through the power lines in the first film with little trouble. But a new power line trap was used in King Kong vs Godzilla and was effective in repelling the monster. This is because the original trap was only 30,000 volts while the second one was 1,000,000 volts. King Kong lost the first set of battles against Godzilla but was able to beat him the second time after being charged by a bolt of lightning and a bolt of lighting was able to shock Godzilla out of his sleep in Godzilla vs The Sea Monster. Although it harms him it is not entirely a hindrance to him. If zapped with enough energy then Godzilla can use that energy to turn himself into a giant magnetic force that leaves machines such as Mechagodzilla completely helpless but at the price of injuring himself. Triva *The suit actors would often faint during filming because of how fast the suits heat up. *As the Showa films went on Godzilla became more aimed at children. *This is the second time Godzilla has ever tag teamed with a non-kaiju since Godzilla vs. Megalon. Links http://tohokingdom.com/kaiju/godzilla_showa.htm http://www.scifijapan.com/articles/2009/11/14/zone-fighter-series-guide/ Zone Fighter and Godzilla vs Wargilgar and Spyler Zone Fighter and Godzilla vs Gigan Zone Fighter and Godzilla vs Zandolla Zone Fighter vs Godzilla Zone Fighter and Godzilla vs Jellar and Kastam-Jellar Godzilla and Zone Fighter vs Garoborg and Spider Uros Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaur Category:Godzilla monsters from other movie Category:Good kaiju